


【德哈】宿醉过后

by Be_Icecream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Icecream/pseuds/Be_Icecream
Summary: 存档
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	【德哈】宿醉过后

于是德拉科微微偏过头去。 

他感受到阳光流水般的清洗，是倾盆大雨般直挺挺地从窗边泻入，来得太快、太急，像是急吼吼地要冲破那压抑太久的暗黑，毫不留情地掀开了他紧闭的眼皮。

他艰难地睁开了眼。

如果说不必用什么太多修辞的话——当然，德拉科·马尔福也从不以一个诗人自居，他没有什么浪漫的话好讲，想象力贫瘠——他看到了雪白的天花板。其实也不是雪白，那上边凶狠地蜿蜒着几条残缺不全的伤疤，是因太过老旧而裂开的缝，从这头一直蜿蜒到那头，俨然是伤痕累累的模样。

这显然不是马尔福庄园，也不是他的卧室，这里实在是太破旧了。

他的眼珠转动着，目光终于从天花板和吊顶上撕扯了下来，转而流连过那些看起来依然很破旧的书柜，里边有很多他不认识的书籍（仿佛是麻瓜写的），还有一些是魔法课本（有三年级时候的会咬人的妖怪书，还有一些似乎是N.E.W.Ts考试才会用到的书），都被胡乱地塞在了一处。

看来这间屋子的主人是个混血巫师，或者说他曾经在麻瓜世界待过很久。德拉科猜测。

书柜旁边是老式的真皮沙发，也是年代久远的那一类，真皮因受损或受潮也开了许多小口子，有些是抓痕，仿佛是某种动物爪子留下的痕迹（听说许多麻瓜家庭喜欢养猫养狗），上边堆放着几件男式条纹毛衣，大部分是红黄色系，还有揉得皱巴巴的围巾。

男式毛衣，加上刺眼的红和黄……是个男性格兰芬多。

德拉科的大脑缓慢地转动着，这可不太像平时的他自己，他的大脑显然发生了什么故障，像是被大量的酒精泡坏了，这阻止着他正常的思考。

但这没有什么关系。德拉科想。

这难不倒一个马尔福。

于是他的视线继续随着那束射进来的光而转动，沙发边上靠着一把最新版的火弩箭，扫帚柄是上乘的白蜡树木，它的柄极细，是无比优美的流线型，大抵是经过擦光剂的处理，它在光穿过的空间里发散出无与伦比的光芒——这简直太不可思议了！

这间屋子的主人平时应该很穷（从这些破烂的家具中就可以料想到），或者说他本身其实并不穷，相反他极有可能还很富有，只不过他不爱花钱，他只有在飞天扫帚这个领域显得无比慷慨，愿意去花他堆藏在古灵阁的那些被忽视了的金加隆和银西可。

这可实在太令人好奇了，一个古怪的极度热爱飞天扫帚的却甘愿住在这件破烂屋子里的格兰芬多……

德拉科脑子里的一根弦仿佛轻微地震了一下。

他感觉自己好像理出了什么头绪，正在无比接近那个答案，但他又迟迟不敢确定，因为那实在是太荒谬了。

他的目光又开始航行了，从那把火弩箭游移到了最醒目的那张书桌上，也是老旧的、充满着湿淋淋的气息和些许黏腻的苔藓，上边毫无章法地叠着几本书，字迹太小辨认不清，书本边上摊开着一本笔记，应该是正在复习课程，旁边搁着一支羽毛笔，笔头蘸着的墨水早已干涸。

这些都是没用的东西，并不能证明什么。德拉科的心跳动起来，他的目光慢慢地移动，像是踩着墙上那个挂钟里指针摆动的频率，滴答、滴答，他的眼睛慢慢睁大，那是惊愕而引起的无意识反应——

那羽毛笔旁边静静躺着两样东西：

一个漂亮的金色飞贼，还有一副老旧的圆框眼镜。

这、这、这——这能说明什么呢？

德拉科惊愕地想着，这世间也可能会有这样巧合的事，也许也有一个爱戴圆框眼镜的另一个身份是一名魁地奇找球手的格兰芬多。无论是谁，但绝不可能是他想的那个人。

“欧欧欧——”一种拉长的、熟悉的声音在他耳边响起，那是他在霍格沃茨礼堂里经常会听到的声音，无数的猫头鹰会接连不断地替它们的主人们带来问候和关切的话语。

他迟疑的伸出手去接过那爪子抛下的一封信，捏了捏，很薄，大概不超过两张纸，他先是看到了背面牢牢粘着的火漆印，上边印着的图案——是韦斯莱家族的家徽！

德拉科的心开始跳动了起来，他的想法又开始不断地往那个答案偏移，再偏移，像啄食的小鸟。

一个认识韦斯莱的爱戴圆框眼镜的身份是一名魁地奇找球手的格兰芬多，这又能说明什么呢？韦斯莱一家有那么多孩子，或许不是那个罗恩·韦斯莱寄来的，而是另外那个叫铂西·韦斯莱寄来的呢？

德拉科的手重重地捏着那封信，他感到时间似乎停滞了，他的呼吸声变得极度的清晰和急促，他几乎用了一分钟的时间将那封信给翻了过来，那上面用花体字写着收信人的名字——

Harry·Potter

梅林的该死的连裤袜！

德拉科浑身僵硬了起来，因为他在下一秒听见了一个熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音，就在他的耳边，近在咫尺——

“你在干嘛，马尔福？”

哈利·波特！

该死，没有任何一个其他的别的什么人了，没有其他的认识韦斯莱的爱戴圆框眼镜的另一个身份是魁地奇找球手的正在准备N.E.W.Ts考试的格兰芬多了，毫无疑问的、独一无二的那个人，只能是——

哈利·波特！

他转头看着那个顶着一头乱糟糟黑发的格兰芬多眯着眼睛抽走了自己手中的信，他的右手骤然无力地垂落在柔软的床被中，陷出一个小小的坑。

于是他也无力地问：“那是谁给你的信？”

“唔……是罗恩寄来的，信里说他和赫敏三个月后就要订婚了，通知我务必要带女伴去参加。”哈利边阅读着信边说。

德拉科了然地点点头：“一定是那个小母鼬吧，哼，她每次看见你都像发情了走不动道似的。”

哈利惊异地看了他一眼，好像看见了什么奇怪的东西：“我跟金妮已经分手了，你不记得了吗？”

德拉科沐浴着哈利惊异的眼神于是自己也惊异了起来，仿佛他理所当然该知道这件事：“我为什么要记得？”

“因为我昨天晚上刚跟你说过啊。”

“昨……昨天晚上？”

德拉科难得结巴了起来，他的心又开始跳了起来，他看着救世主那清澈的湖水般的绿眼睛，没了眼镜的遮挡显得愈发无辜，这看起来不像是说谎的样子。那假定波特说的是真的……昨天晚上发生了什么？他为什么会到波特家来？

“别想了，”哈利撇撇嘴，显然有点不太高兴，“我跟你说吧，昨天晚上一个醉鬼在破斧酒吧里喝得不省人事，据他的同伴布雷斯描述，他喝醉了一直喊我的名字——当然，很不幸，我听到了，因为我就在楼上，正准备在那里休息一个晚上，第二天回我在伦敦租赁的一间房子从而度过我的圣诞假期。布雷斯叫住了我，拜托我一定要把你带回去，凭你那时候烂醉如泥的样子估计也回不了马尔福庄园了，所以……”

哈利耸耸肩：“我就把你带回来了。”

“Holy shit，”德拉科懊恼地用手捂住了自己的脸。

有什么比在波特面前出糗更操蛋的事了吗？

没有。

“那我后来怎么睡你床上了？”德拉科虚弱地问。

“你非拉着我的手不放，那劲可大了，我只好让你跟我一起睡了。”

和波特睡一张床！

德拉科在心里无声地呐喊，无数个德拉科·马尔福小人在他的身体里蹦跶，有的抹着发胶，有的戴着尖顶的高帽，有的穿着打魁地奇时才穿的球服。

“那我们后来有没有干什么？”

“嗯……”哈利朝德拉科那边凑了过去，危险地眯了眯眼，“你还想做什么？”

“我什么都没想！”德拉科猛地抬起眼，随即冷哼一声，挂上马尔福式的笑容，“我就是死也不会对你有什么非分之想的，波特。”

“哦？”哈利慢吞吞地说，“那你那天怎么冒着死的风险给我递魔杖呢？”

“那、那是因为……”

“因为你爱我。”

哈利凑过去吻住了德拉科的唇。

斯内普曾经说过，再出色的迷情剂也不能使服用者真正爱上赠送者，所以罗恩即使吃了巧克力也无法真的迷恋上那个女孩，他真正爱的人是赫敏。

所以德拉科给他下了迷情剂吗？——毫无疑问是没有的，一丁点儿都没有，他能意识到这种变化，从六年级开始就逐渐变质的情感……

德拉科感受到哈利颤抖的嘴唇，和这个颤抖的、苦涩的吻，他想起杀死伏地魔的那天，他看见躺在海格怀里的一动不动的救世主，那个男孩就那么悄无声息地躺着，仿佛要开始从他的生命里灰飞烟灭。他想起自己颤抖的心，也和现在一样，他们有着灵魂的默契，他们原来都害怕彼此从自己生命中就此放手、转身、消失。

于是他抱紧了哈利，轻柔地回吻了过去。

一个斯莱特林的吻，也可以是轻柔如一片羽毛的，就像一颗甜蜜的滋滋蜂蜜糖。

但一个斯莱特林可就没有那么温柔了。

fin.


End file.
